


Interlude

by Fancy Lads Snacks (Filthy_Bunny)



Series: Binary [2]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthy_Bunny/pseuds/Fancy%20Lads%20Snacks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Six has a frustrated boner and hates everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

Arcade left the room at 20:03.

Six was so incensed that at 20:04 he was ready to march right out of Novac and back to the Lucky 38, where he would a) tell Victor to refuse Gannon access to the building forever and ever, possibly even to shoot him on sight; and b) walk into Gomorrah and hire himself the sluttiest available company to work off his frustration. No, even better, he could head to Forlorn Hope and give Dr Richards the night of his life, and then make damn sure Arcade got to know about it.

All that stood in the way of him carrying out this most excellent plan was a) it was an awful long way to travel after dark on his own with his shitty night vision, and b) most of the blood in his body was still diverted to his dick.

At 20:07 he locked the door, dropped his pants and took himself in hand, while resolutely picturing himself fucking just about anyone other than Arcade Gannon.

At 20:09, he came furiously all over his fist to the memory of Arcade’s voice offering to eat him out.

Lying back on the bed in a post-orgasmic haze, some of his frustration burnt off for the time being, Six mused that perhaps a better way to deal with this situation would be to feign indifference. He pictured himself sitting on the bed, thoroughly engrossed in a book, and looking up in cool surprise when Arcade came back as though he’d forgotten all about him. Hmm, yes. That way he wouldn’t give Arcade the satisfaction of having gotten under his skin, but he could still end the night getting laid.

He cleaned himself off and straightened his clothing. He soon realised he didn’t actually have any books in the room, but he did have some magazines stashed in the footlocker and, more importantly, some booze in the refrigerator. At 20:20 he poured himself a Scotch and water and sat down with a copy of _Milsurp Review_. After reading the same paragraph eight times without anything transferring from the page to his brain, he gave up and decided to try something more practical. He pulled the table and chair under the light and set to work cleaning his guns. Once his favourite 10mm pistol was gleaming inside and out, he made some minor repairs to his laser rifle. The beam splitter had been acting up in the last couple of days ever since Six took a tumble on some rocks out near Cottonwood Cove. He focused very hard on what he was doing, and did his best not to check the time or dwell on everything Arcade had said to him. He was more successful with the former than the latter, though neither was exactly a triumph.

After a while his stomach rumbled, so he ate some potato crisps and half a can of Cram. He put the rest in the refrigerator and fixed another drink. He allowed himself another glance at the clock on his Pip-Boy. 21:15. He felt oddly proud of himself. He sat back down and tried to find something else he could fix that would keep him from picturing Arcade doing all manner of sinful things to his body. He had no more guns to attend to—he hadn’t exactly brought the full arsenal along for date night with Dr Richards—so he sharpened his hunting knife instead and god fucking damn it why did everything suddenly have to seem so _phallic_.

At 21:31 he heard footsteps outside and, to his shame, went out onto the balcony to see who it was. It was just Manny Vargas, on his way back from his shift in the dinosaur head. He waved up to Six and they had a short conversation over the railings. Six apologised again for poaching Boone from his watchman duties; Manny said it was fine because now he got the day shift and Ranger Andy, who was an insomniac anyway, had been helping out with the night watch. Six told him that all Boone did with his evenings now was lose at blackjack and drink Six’s vodka, so maybe he’d send him back after all, and Manny laughed and tried not to look sad. Six looked at Manny and wondered if it was worth inviting him up for a drink and attempting to seduce him so that when—if?—Arcade did finally return, he could be greeted by the sound of Six having noisy sex with someone else. It was a fun thought, but he didn’t have it in him to follow it through. If his exchange with Arcade had made one thing painfully clear, it was that Six only had eyes for one man. He bid Manny goodnight, and the sniper went into his room.

Six stood outside for a while watching the stars. At the end of the balcony next to his room it was easy to climb over the railing and onto the roof of the motel office. He clambered up there now and stood on the tiles, looking at the waxing moon that hung over Black Mountain. By pure coincidence he also had a direct view of the McBrides’ house from here. He glared at it, imagining Arcade inside being interesting and affable and other obnoxious things. The door to the house failed to open no matter how hard he glared. He had a sudden mean urge to get his rifle and see if he could hit Dusty’s mailbox at this distance.

Instead he climbed down, smoked a cigarette (more goddamn phallic fucking objects), shivered and went back inside. It was 21:48. Almost two hours since Arcade left. The jitters in his stomach shifted subtly from frustration to anticipation. He paced the bedroom, cursing himself for already having exhausted most of his available activities. Paced to the bathroom, took a piss, paced back again. Sat on the bed. Took off his boots. Wiggled his bare toes on the worn out carpet. He sighed and leaned his head in his hands.

21:59. He lay back on the bed and stared at the water-stained ceiling. He felt nervous. Earlier, with Arcade dirty-talking to him, he hadn’t had chance to think. But now he was stuck here with nothing to do _but_ think. Mainly about all the things that could go wrong, all the ways he could embarrass himself in his inexperience.

22:03. 22:04. 22:05. The two-hour mark crept by. Six lay on the bed watching the clock and getting more agitated. He smoked another cigarette. Ate the rest of the Cram, then regretted it because it probably made his breath stink.

By 22:35, the nervousness had started to fade back into anger. Arcade was probably gloating about making him wait. Punishing him for going after Alex Richards. Six seethed. Arrogant prick.

The minutes crunched by. As Arcade got later and later, Six got madder and madder. He’d abandoned trying to distract himself and just sat glowering at the walls while meticulously planning all the withering things he’d say to Arcade when he eventually saw him.

Six gradually reached the conclusion that he’d been stood up. It made him angry of course, painfully fucking angry, but also more wounded than he was comfortable admitting. He didn’t even feel horny any more, just deflated. He was also sick of the way his heart lurched every time he heard footsteps outside, so at 23:10 he turned on the radio on his Pip-Boy.

By 23:49, despite changing stations, he’d heard _Johnny Guitar_ three times and felt like shooting himself. He switched off the radio, then took off his Pip-Boy and put it on the nightstand so he wouldn’t keep checking the goddamn time every few seconds. Well, what a fucking sorry waste of an evening, he thought. He convinced himself for the second time that night that he would make up for it by going to Gomorrah and hiring the finest hooker his money could buy. Hell, why not two? A guy _and_ a girl. Neither of them blond.

The thought was actually quite comforting. And who knows, maybe he really would have gone through with it, if it weren’t for the fact that just after midnight, Arcade came back.


End file.
